A simian varicella-zoster virus (VZV) has been isolated from a rhesus monkey (Macaca mulatta) with a chickenpox-like illness. We refer to this new isolate as HHV. By use of restriction enzyme mapping technology, we have found the genomic nucleotide sequence of the HHV isolate to differ significantly from that of the previously described Delta simian VZV. In spite of the genomic differences found between HHV and Delta VZV, immunoprecipitation studies using specific antisera have shown homologous polypeptides from both of these isolates to share many common epitopes. Polypeptides from both of these isolates also share common epitopes with human VZV. Patas (Erythrocebus patas), African green (Cercopithecus aethiops) and rhesus monkeys infected with HHV have developed a chickenpox- like illness. A severe and often fatal disease developed more frequently in patas and African green monkeys than in rhesus monkeys. The disease seen in rhesus monkeys more closely mimicked uncomplicated human chickenpox. The HHV isolate may be useful in developing an animal model of human chickenpox, including the zoster component.